


Don't Threaten Me

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Hunter!Dick and vampire!Nix meet for the first time





	Don't Threaten Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892420) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 

“If you wanna stick around, I could show you a good time. You can even keep your weapons—it’s kind of sexy, if I’m being honest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
